


Ch.03

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [3]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 13





	Ch.03

1

“珉锡哥，有看到世勋吗？”

“世勋？他才刚不是在饭厅吗？”

朴灿烈抓抓一头红发，“是啊，刚才他说饿了想吃拉面，一回头人就不见了。”

“大概回房间玩电动了吧，别理他～”

金钟大不知道什么时候出现，只穿着牛仔裤从背后抱住金珉锡

“呀呀！不是叫你赶快去洗澡吗、都这么晚了！”

金珉锡被吓得一跳，随即炸毛

“所以说珉锡哥跟我一起洗嘛，等来等去又要大半夜才睡了，对身体不好。”

金钟大理所当然的搬出借口哄哥哥，金珉锡被他磨得没脾气，一边把人推进浴室一边不好意思的回头对朴灿烈笑笑

早就看惯这俩哥歪歪腻腻了，朴灿烈挥挥手表示不介意，嘴里嘀咕着吴世勋这小子便转身离开

“啊、灿烈啊。”

“内？”

金珉锡有些欲言又止，对方疑惑的眨眨眼

“...没什么，早点休息吧，这几天记得打抑制剂。”

“啊内，我会记得的、哥放心～”

“就是不放心才提醒你啊，到时候俊勉又该骂人了。”

“啊哈哈哈、我真的会记得啦哥。”

看着比自己高了半个头多的弟弟嬉皮笑脸的跑下楼，金珉锡叹了口气

*

边伯贤平躺在床上，紧张地绷紧了全身肌肉，下唇紧咬着到泛白的程度，不时随着外头断断续续的说话声暂停了呼吸

“哥，别咬，会受伤。”

吴世勋侧倚在边伯贤身旁，伸手撬开紧闭的双唇，滑进口腔按压柔软的小舌，听着对方因为不适而发出小狗般的呜咽

“没事，他们不会发现的，只要哥把信息素收敛点...大概吧。”

吴世勋笑嘻嘻地做了一个捏鼻子的动作，拉过边伯贤的手把那个护腕塞进他手里，“我不知道哥喜欢怎么用这个...所以，哥自己来吧。”

“你...！”边伯贤瞪着身上的人，真想一口咬破那吐出恶劣话语的薄唇

“我开始啰。”

“等、啊...！”

说话间吴世勋的手指已迫不及待解开牛仔裤的裤头，隔着白色棉裤上下滑动已经浸湿布料的柱身

“啊、呀啊...嗯啊....”

虽然从自己吻住弟弟开始就知道这是必然的发展，但对方这么直接进攻自己脆弱的地方还是令边伯贤一下子措手不及，下意识把手按在嘴上想捂住羞耻的呻吟，浑然忘记手里还攥着更要命的东西

“——呃！”

是柠檬香味

朴灿烈的信息素浓到一个程度时是真的会冒出酸味，虽然这不是主要原因，却正好掩饰边伯贤避开朴灿烈的行为

在有打抑制剂或易感期快结束时，朴灿烈的信息素只剩下柠檬皮的清味，就像上等的芬芳剂，让人放松而沉醉。虽然相比之下都暻秀的薄荷味更能安定心神，边伯贤还是更喜欢朴灿烈的信息素

许是味道的缘故，边伯贤整个人放松了许多，低沉压抑的呻吟开始变得黏腻

吴世勋瞟了眼眯眼哼唧者的人，忽然欺身压了上去，将薄唇贴在边伯贤发烫的耳边低语

“这么喜欢？灿烈哥——的味道，就这么好？”

“什么...呀啊！”

动手扯开白色棉裤，吴世勋干燥温暖的大手直接套弄泛滥成灾的阴茎发出咕啾咕啾的水声，拇指擦过顶端蹭着流出的透明液体，刺激得边伯贤一下子弹起腰

“不要！那里，别...别、这样...呀啊！”

套弄的速度渐渐加快，边伯贤没有注意到自己的腰正无意识的摆动，顶端溢出的前列腺液沾满了吴世勋的手，这个画面从上而下看的话就像自己的手正在被边伯贤侵犯着，吴世勋忽然觉得因为这样而兴奋的自己很变态

“啊！哼嗯...嗯、哈啊——！”

“哥...爽吗？”

“嗯...我....不！呀、轻一点...！”

边伯贤难耐地摇头，上面闻着朴灿烈的味道，下身被不断玩弄，过度的刺激让他停不住喘息，温热的气息全喷在吴世勋耳里，吴世勋瞬间绷紧神经，好像有一股热流往下腹窜

“...啧！”

被液体浸湿的手忽然滑到下方，对着两个囊袋重重搓揉，边伯贤被异样的快感激得失声尖叫

“呀啊啊！不——”

“嘘...！”

吴世勋亲了亲对方的脸颊提醒对方注意音量，却仍粗鲁的摩擦着囊球，低头看了眼，性器顶端已湿得不成样子，不时一抽一抽地抽搐着

快高潮了吗——

吴世勋想着，停下揉捏囊球的动作，手指由下而上带过柱身，最后停在顶端，不再触碰其他地方只让大拇指指腹在龟头顶部规律的来回摩擦

“不、不行、不要不要！只、只弄那里的、话...啊！”

边伯贤嫣红的唇一张一合，吴世勋瞧着，一时有些恍惚，忽然抢过边伯贤手里握着的护腕压在人的脸上，对着嘴巴的位置便吻了上去

边伯贤瞪大了眼睛，没想到吴世勋会这么做，鼻腔充斥着柠檬香，嘴唇隔着一层布感觉着对方的唇型和温度。边伯贤觉得自己好像被迫吸了迷药，脑袋一片空白，瞬间被推上极致的巅峰

“哼嗯嗯嗯——！”

下腹瞬间一阵缩紧、脚背伸直绷紧，性器痉挛着喷出一股一股精液

“哈...哈...哈啊....哈...”

边伯贤大口喘着气，从未经历过如此激烈的高潮让他不受控制地射出了很多，一下子无法从强烈的余韵缓过神，小腿靠在吴世勋腰侧微微抽搐

吴世勋愣愣的望着边伯贤沉浸在余韵的模样，鬼使神差的低头去舔那沾满了白浊的小腹

“哼嗯...吴、吴世...你、呀啊啊——！”

还处于敏感状态的身体哪经得起任何触碰，一点点舌尖搔痒般的滑动都像是极致的爱抚，更何况这画面情色至极，对现在的边伯贤来说简直是一剂春药。他颤抖的哼唧两声，竟然痉挛着又射了一些出来，趴在他肚子上的吴世勋刚好被溅到了些

“啊...嗯...对、对不起...”

连续高潮了两次的边伯贤已经有些脱力，颤抖着嗓音轻声道歉

吴世勋没有应声，撑着手臂跪坐起身，被边伯贤溅上的精液从好看的下巴线条滑下，滴在了锁骨，性感又淫乱

良久，吴世勋用手臂抹去脸颊的精液，居高临下的俯视边伯贤，“...真好笑啊、伯贤哥。”

“...什么...？”

边伯贤有些恍惚，才张口，吴世勋就将沾满精液的手指塞进对方微张的嘴里

“竟然因为一个吻高潮的这么厉害，就这么喜欢朴灿烈吗？嗯？”

吴世勋因为激动说话速度变得很快，连基本敬语也丢了，“闻着朴灿烈的味道想像和他接吻、和他做这种淫乱的事，爽吗？兴奋到高潮了？伯贤哥...”

“你太棒了。”

接着低头狠狠吻住边伯贤的唇，不顾捶打自己胸口的手，吻得对方几乎快要缺氧才放开了肿胀的双唇

“吴世勋你这——”

“以后也这么玩吧。”

“哈啊？”

“哥喜欢朴灿烈的味道，我喜欢哥淫乱的样子，各取所需、很棒不是吗？”

吴世勋歪着头，嘴角扬起天真的弧度，墨色瞳孔里却一点温度也没有

“哥不能拒绝我的”

“哥不会”

“也不敢...对吗？”

边伯贤愣是望着吴世勋用那护腕擦拭自己身上的精液，拿到唇边轻轻一吻

然后，眼前一黑

2

从那荒谬的晚上醒来已经是隔天中午，边伯贤只觉得头昏脑胀浑身不痛快，歪歪斜斜的走下楼，却偏不巧撞上了吴世勋

“啊...”

边伯贤愣愣地张嘴不知要说什么，反倒是吴世勋一脸莫名其妙的侧身从他身边穿过迳自上了楼

边伯贤被推吴世勋的举动弄得丈二金刚摸不着头脑，难道昨天是自己做了个春|梦？不能的吧？

“太阳晒屁|股啰！”

这条楼梯还没走完呢，边伯贤又遇上了大声嚷嚷的朴灿烈，来不及闪躲人就扑过来挂在自己背上

“朴灿烈你干什么——”

昨天的事朴灿烈当然不可能知道，但边伯贤就是莫名的一阵心虚，边走下楼边试着推开那活像巨型树懒的人，“放手！重死了啦！”

“你怎么睡到中午才起来啊，我无聊到快憋死了——”

“那我一辈子不出房间你憋死不就完了！”

“别啊——”

边伯贤骂骂咧咧的拖着朴灿烈走到客厅的时候吴世勋正好又从楼上下来，对抱成一团的两人，吴世勋只瞥了眼便走向玄关

“暻秀哥，只买牛奶就好了吗？”

“嗯，要两瓶，谢了。”

都暻秀端着个盘子从厨房走出来一面交代道，吴世勋应了声便戴上鸭舌帽出门了

“...”边伯贤愣愣的看着关上的大门，朴灿烈仍在他耳边唠叨不停

“灿烈哥你能不能安静一点。哥，吃早饭吧...伯贤哥？”

“...啊？嗯、喔，谢啦暻秀。”

大概是经过一个晚上醒过神儿后悔了吧，边伯贤用叉子铲起培根一面嚼一面想着，反正吴世勋主动避开对他来说只能是好事

可惜边伯贤想错了

荒唐的事干过一次就会有两次，而且只会越来越荒唐

*

下午的音乐放送结束录制之后已经过了后半夜，金钟大和边伯贤拖着疲惫的身体回到宿舍，后者直接瘫倒在沙发上嚷嚷

“累——死啦！”

“你小声点，会把其他人吵醒的。”

边伯贤懒懒的抬头白了对方一眼，“你不就怕吵到珉锡哥。”

“知道就闭嘴...世勋？还没睡啊？”

听到吴世勋的名字，边伯贤小小震了一下，连忙闭眼侧身借着沙发椅背试图挡藏住自己

“嗯，我也刚回来不久，哥去洗澡吗。”

“喔～”

听着两人渐弱的声音，边伯贤悄悄掀开右边的眼皮查看状况，却直接和正朝自己靠近的吴世勋撞个正着

“哇、啊——”

“哥干嘛呢。”

“我我我才想问你要干、干什么...”边伯贤扶着沙发椅背一面抱着颗抱枕挡在自己胸前，浑然一副警戒状态的眼神盯着在自己身边坐下的人

吴世勋看了他一眼，低头摆弄手指

“...我这么讨人厌吗？”

“呃、我...”

“我只是看到哥...脸上有眼睫毛。”

边伯贤愣了下，看着低声说了句话后就垂下头的人，突然有些抱歉

虽说昨天的事太过冲击，但从上午开始自己好像就有点反应过度，毕竟还是从小宠大的弟弟，忽然被自己这么生疏还是会难过的吧。边伯贤想着又开始舍不得了

唉，果然是宠坏了

“啊，世勋啊、抱歉...是哥话没说好。”试探地靠近垂着头的人，边伯贤小声道歉一面伸手轻拍对方的头，“别生气嘛，哪儿有眼睫毛哥让你拿就是了、嗯？”

边伯贤说完都觉得自己蠢，哪有这么哄人的，但好像对吴世勋十分受用，小孩儿终于抬头看他

“真的？”

“喔、嗯，来吧。”

巧妙地避开吴世勋的视线，边伯贤闭上眼睛微微抬起下巴一副任人摆布的模样。吴世勋看了忍不住觉得好笑，脸上还是维持着淡漠的表情缓缓伸手轻碰那白净柔软的脸颊

然后重重一捏

“呀！吴世勋！！”

边伯贤心疼地捧着泛着一块红的脸颊怒吼着，始作俑者看着他的反应，得意的笑眯了眼

“哥活该～🎵”

“你小子翅膀硬了是吧！给我过——”

边伯贤气得站起来就要朝吴世勋扑过去，柔软的沙发撑不住他猛地用力一下子陷出了坑绊住了踩着的脚，边伯贤一个趔趄往前跌，虽然被吴世勋眼疾手快地一把接住，却因为动作太大失去重心让两人还是摔在了地上

“啊、痛！”

因为被大手撑住了腰又在下面做人肉垫子，边伯贤并没有真的摔着，倒是吴世勋只有上半身着地、把头重重磕在了地板，剩双大长腿和屁股还留在沙发上

见吴世勋好似摔的不轻，眉毛都疼得揪在一块儿了，边伯贤根本没注意自己正坐在人奇怪的部位上慌忙地俯身去摸他撞到的地方

“吴世勋！你你你没事吧！没摔破脑袋吧？来你瞧瞧、这里有多少根手指给哥说说——”

一把按住在自己身上乱磨乱动的人，吴世勋从牙缝里迸出几个字，“起来、疼。”

“啊！抱、抱歉...”

边伯贤连忙挪动屁|股打算先站起来，却在抬腿的时候膝盖撞到旁边的桌子，痛得他轻呼一声、脚一软又坐回原本的地方蹭了下，这一下蹭得吴世勋紧紧皱起眉头，用力闭上眼睛深吸口气

“很痛吗？抱歉啊我这就起...”

“...不用了。”

“什么不用了...啊？你...！”

迟钝如边伯贤此时终于发现对方脸色不好的原因，那不可言说的部位正抵在他柔软的屁股上，不容忽视的触感让边伯贤一下子涨红了脸

“你...你这样是、是...”

吴世勋看上去很是无奈，“谁让哥一直用屁股蹭我那里——”

“谁蹭了！我是要站起来！”

“是吗，可是哥”拉着对方挣扎的手往自己身下带，吴世勋无辜地眨眨眼，“要不是哥昨天那样自己结束就睡了，我也不会这么容易起反应啊，对吧？”

边伯贤被堵得没话说，也忘记抽走自己的手就这么傻愣着，过了半晌才弱弱地开口，“不、不然，你想怎么样...”

“嗯——”

吴世勋发出思考的单音，一面将腿从沙发上放下让边伯贤在自己身上坐稳，撑起上身靠近他耳边轻声说道，“那...哥也帮我弄出来？”

把仍抓着的手按在自己腿间按压，虽然被动的动作其实没有带来太多快感，吴世勋还是刻意探头在对方耳边喘息，果然把可怜的Omega逗得整个脖子都红了

“唔、你...等...”

“哈啊...哥、伯贤哥...”

“嗯、嗯？”

吴世勋的声音带着渴求的音色，“直接摸，可以吗？”

边伯贤脑中一片混乱，被这么一问便愣住了，还没想好怎么回答对方却忽然一把推开他站起身，又顺手把他拉了起来并塞给一个抱枕

“吴...？”

“俊勉哥，回来啦。”

边伯贤回头一看，原来金俊勉不知什么时候站在了玄关正在脱鞋，看见两人也吓了一跳

“你们怎么还没睡？都几点了？”

“要睡了，伯贤哥刚回来还没洗澡，对吧，伯贤哥？”

忽然被点名，边伯贤愣愣地吱了声，把那颗抱枕压着肚子上对金俊勉道声晚安后快速跑上楼

“什么啊这小子...话说吴世勋你也快去睡！别仗着年轻老是晚睡，等你老了就知道——”

“是是是。”

*

碰地一声甩上房门，边伯贤脱力的跌坐在地，看了眼手里的抱枕，身体不住地发烫

刚才摸吴世勋的时候自己也硬了。原来以为没有被发现，看来是被瞧得清清楚楚，否则给自己塞抱枕做什么，不就让挡住的吗？

啊——真是！

边伯贤懊恼地把脸压在抱枕里，发出崩溃的哼叫

tbc


End file.
